It is well known to construct industrial equipment housed internally within an enclosure. The enclosure usually includes an outer sheet metal cover, configured and painted to match the products branding. The cover is fastened to a base that may also support the internal components of the unit. The enclosure provides protection of the internal components mounted inside, shielding them from certain ambient conditions.
The internal components of the equipment can vary extensively. In some cases, the components are used to control machinery or produce some output based on its makeup, which may be mechanical and/or electrical in nature. One example may include a machine controller. Another more specific example may include a welding power source. In this case, the internal components control output power made available through studs for establishing and maintaining a welding arc.
At times the equipment is subject to impact as when dropped or alternatively when collided with another article or structure. Force from the impact dents or deforms the enclosure. This also damages the internal components housed within the enclosure. As the equipment is moved between sites, damage occurs with some frequency. The corners and edges of the enclosure are particularly susceptible to damage.
What is needed is a protective shield or barrier for the equipment that shields the corners from impact forces that would damage the enclosure and its contents. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate the aforementioned problems. Other uses will become apparent to those skilled in the art.